


Disappear with the Thunder

by FrozenBeneathReality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenBeneathReality/pseuds/FrozenBeneathReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Sasuke learned from Orochimaru, it was how to be invisible. A trait he was grateful for, however, at times like this, it was lonely. NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hollowed

Disappear with the Thunder…

Chapter 1: Hollowed 

Dark clouds obscured the black sky as rain began pounding against the earth below. The rain seemed to be crying for the family of a small run down house in the back part of town. The lightening that illuminated the sky within masked the screams. And with each strike it brought a small flash of light to the house. An eerie silence consumed the area only disturbed by the occasional strike of thunder. Buried within the thunder was a soft whimper of a terrified seven-year-old boy, hiding, shielding his crying eyes with his black hair draping over his swollen face. 

Sasuke was knelt beside a burgundy dresser, silently trembling as he listened to the sound of his mother pleading with him. Her weak voice choked as she desperately cried for him not to come to her aid, to remain hiding. He could make out heavy footstep slowly growing closer to his mother and then there was the silence. Sasuke began to cautiously crawl towards the door, stopping every few seconds to make sure he was not noticed. Tears continued to slide down his pale face as he peered through the doorway. 

There a few feet from the door, his mother, on her knees with her arm stretched out towards the man in front of her. He was confused; his mother looked at the stranger with eyes mixed of fear, but also compassion. The man began to close the small distance between them, the footsteps echoed as it consumed his mind as he watched. His fear paralyzed him, “Please, just don’t hurt him…” begged the female Uchiha. 

The man now towered over the small woman. His face still hidden behind the darkness as his right hand gripped the knife through his leather glove, tightening as Sasuke accidently leaned too far into the door. The man did not move, but from his body language Sasuke felt as if his face was smiling at him. As if he knew he was there and wanted him to watch the brutality of his actions. 

Seconds dragged as the man just stood in place not moving. Suddenly before Sasuke could comprehend what was truly happening, the man lunged at her. Her screams radiated off the walls as blood began to flow from her body and onto the wooden floor.

As the thunder broke the silence, lightening filled the room and Sasuke was forced to watch his mother fall onto the floor. She laid there motionless, struggling to breathe. “Ani please help…mom...” Sasuke whimpered deliriously as he crawled from his hiding spot by the door.

“Mom…please”, he cried as he made his way to his dying mother. As the realization reached her, a small frown crept onto her pale face.  
“Run, my child…please live” tears began to well up in her eyes as she pleaded. Sasuke defiantly shook his head as he reached out and touched her, staining his pure skin. Another flash of lightening lit the room as Sasuke realized the man responsible for harming his mother was still in the room. Hiding in the shadows, while at the same time breathing venom down his neck. 

Sasuke inhaled softly as he widened his ash eyes from the feeling of complete helplessness. The man slowly approached him from the shadows. “Itachi….ani….mom needs help….” Sasuke whimpered deliriously as lightening lit the room showing Itachi standing in the corner. His face held a small grin as he stared at Sasuke’s pathetic state. 

Sasuke raised his small blood covered hand, reaching for his brother. “ Brother…plea--“ His voice disappeared as he noticed the knife in his older brother’s hand. The blood shone from the light supplied from the window. Sasuke raised his head at Itachi bewildered and confused.

Itachi grinned as he saw the realization cover his face and then quickly replaced with fear. “Why, Nii-san…” Itachi heard his brother question.  
“Someday Sasuke, I will find you again. Sleep knowing that—” Police sirens faintly began to fill the air as they grew closer. The sound pierced Sasuke’s thoughts, giving him back his courage for a brief second. With this new glimpse of hope he stood on his shaky knees and turned as fast as he could, towards the door. As he turned the corner, escaping the room, he could hear the voice he once treasured hiss in an unrecognizable tone,” Don’t think you’ve escaped, you merely delayed your fate…”.  
~~~~~  
“Sasuke, get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here”, Orochimaru bellowed. His voice laced with rage as he slammed the door across the hall. His footsteps receding down the stairs. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Sighing, he draped his arm over his forehead as he recalled the dream he had just been awakened from. Though that night haunted him, it also frustrated him. He always felt helpless when he woke from it.

Sasuke, drenched in sweat from his nightmare, now sat up in his small bed and scanned his cramped room. It had been eleven years since then and everything had changed. Now he lived with a tall man whose very voice made him sick. He had taken him in after the incident. 

Sasuke snickered. He had not wanted to move out of his house, he had wanted to stay in the place that offered him familiarity. However, the orphanage didn’t allow that. At least there he would have been free, not trapped in this small apartment. 

He sighed as he stood and walked over to a round mirror that hung next to his door. His onyx hair messy as it framed his strong pale face. Sasuke gently placed his hand on his cheek; wincing as he touched a large bruise from the previous evening. Things seemed to be getting worse lately.

“Two minutes…” Orochimaru threatened. Sasuke quickly pulled open the top drawer to his right and pulled out his usual black attire. He quickly changed, throwing his previous attire on the floor with the clothes from the previous day. Lastly he addressed the darkening bruise with powder cover up that he hid in the same drawer. Once he was satisfied with the now hidden bruise he opened his door and made his way down the curved wooden stairs.

With each step he began to withdraw himself, building the walls necessary to hide behind. By the final step he was cold, uncaring and ready to face him. This was the only way he knew how to shield himself from the horrors that now encased his life daily; this was how he survived. He left his emotions behind in his dreams; he let them disappear with the thunder. 

Orochimaru stood in the small kitchen, the brown walls created the illusion of rotting wood. Sasuke entered the kitchen, immediately he was overcome by the man’s cologne. He had to stifle his disgust as he approached him. Orochimaru stood staring at Sasuke with a look that revealed his anger. He began to tap his long thin finger on the black countertop that he was leaning on. His eyes roamed over Sasuke’s body as he finally met his eyes.

“Today is an important day, so you shall keep your filthy mouth closed. Understood?” Orochimaru snapped as he turned around, allowing no time for Sasuke to respond. He walked to the front door grabbing the keys that hung on a hook beside it. Sasuke followed his guardian out the doorway and to the car. They crawled into the mustang as Orochimaru started the engine. They sat in silence, just a day like any other. Sasuke would trudge through the obstacles. He would merely exist as he waited for it to end.  
~~~~~  
The sun beat down on the lot of Konoha University as hundreds of students and parents stood mingling on the lawn in front of a tall building. The building reminded Sasuke of an ancient, yet modern, church. Sasuke glanced around and watched all of his soon to be fellow students, as they began to form bonds. Meanwhile, Sasuke stood off to the side, separated, alone and unable to take that first step. Orochimaru loomed next to him. He was standing face forward, fake smile in place. Sasuke winced as he saw the foul mood his guardian was in. 

“Wha- what the fuck! Of course I was accepted, Tsunade”, shouted a tall, athletic blonde some feet from Sasuke. Orochimaru fixed his glare on the boy. Sasuke knew how he hated people who were loud and, well to put it honestly, annoying. 

Just as the blonde seemed to clam down, Tsunade moved to the entrance of the building. She cleared her throat, “Attention, the Orientation will begin momentarily will everyone please follow me and I will show you where it will be held”, with that she turned around and entered the building. Slowly everyone began to file into the building, Sasuke and Orochimaru were the last to enter.

They finally reached a small room with a long table full of food and various types of drinks. Tsunade had left, leaving them to begin to pick at the food. Once again Orochimaru stayed next to the wall, as if daring Sasuke to venture over to the crowd of students. If there was one thing he learned from Orochimaru, it was how to be invisible. A trait he was grateful for, however, at times like this, it was lonely.

Sasuke sighed as he watched the crowd. A young man entered the room passing him on his right. The man’s hair was a dark brown, the same shade as his eyes. One distinguishing feature was a large scar running over his nose. The man cleared his throat as he began to supply instructions. “ Thank you for attending the first step of your new beginning. Since college is about coming into your own….” Sasuke’s mind began to wander as the man quickly became rather boring with his chipper attitude. After what seemed like days, the orientation was over.  
~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke returned to the car with Orochimaru. He had managed to go unnoticed throughout the entire orientation, while Orochimaru played his part so well it sometimes scared him. As they neared home he noticed that Orochimaru’s annoyance from the day had yet to fade. All Sasuke could do is remain quiet. 

As they pulled into the driveway Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt as he prepared to head for his room. However, Orochimaru beat him to it, he yanked the keys from the ignition, pushed open the door and stormed into the dark apartment.

Sasuke liked the idea of staying in the car, but thought better of it. He slowly opened the door, the cold air hitting his porcelain face. He headed towards the still dark house as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets. He opened the door cautiously as he passed the living room. Orochimaru was on the coach, TV blaring as he drank a bottle of beer. Sasuke winced internally as he continued to the stairs. When he got to his room he shut the door and flipped the lock the second he could. Tonight, he could not deal with him. 

Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down, running a hand through his hair as he recalled the long day. He would be starting college soon. He was surprised Orochimaru was even allowing him the freedom; however he was pretty sure Orochimaru didn’t really have a choice. His grades were exceptional and in order to keep his façade Sasuke was allowed. 

As Sasuke laid his head on his red pillow he could hear Orochimaru in the kitchen. He sounded frantic; the sounds of glass hitting the floor, and pans clashing against one another filled the air. Sasuke inhaled as he heard the noise from the kitchen silence. He knew what would come next, and surely enough it did. Orochimaru staggered up the curved stairway and made his way to Sasuke’s locked door.

Sasuke closed his eyes as Orochimaru began to beat on his wooden door; it filled the room. “Open the door you little shit”. Sasuke just closed his eyes tighter as he pulled a pillow over his exposed ear. He was used to this, it was better than the alternative.

Orochimaru continued beating the door, the sound echoed until Sasuke finally drifted off to sleep; unwilling to care of the punishment he would be sure to receive in the morning. The escape that sleep offered was not like any other. It was real.


	2. Shallow Sleep

His Pale trembling legs shook as they carried Sasuke farther from his mother. His tears seemingly exhausted, as he reached the road. Sasuke shook, as a strong gust seemed to blow right through him. He stopped momentarily to glance back, he took a deep breath and turned onto the road, determined to find someone, anyone. Through the raging downpour he could make out a car coming his way. 

The bright lights flashed as the car approached. Slowly he stopped running, as the car came to a stop. The black windows slowly lowered as Sasuke raised his fist to rub the rain from his swollen eyes. 

“I know I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, but….” Sasuke mumbled as the man interrupted him, “ Well, were not strangers if you know my name right?” the man slowly opened the car door as Sasuke nodded his head causing his hair to stick to his swollen face.

“It’s Orochimaru, now what should we do with you….”The man smiled. A loud ring drowned out the man causing Sasuke to wake.

“Fuck….”Sasuke mumbled as he blindly searched for his phone in the dark as it continued ringing. 

“What the hell Shikamaru? You do know what fucking time it is?” Sasuke growled into his phone as he curled into his blanket. Some would compare his fetal position to that of a child as he cursed into the phone. 

“Haha sorry man, it’s just well I’ve been worried.

“Shikamaru’s voice lowered as he finished his explanation. Sasuke winced slightly, Shikamaru was the closest thing he had to a friend and here he was cussing him out because the moron decided to call at four in the morning. Shikamaru’s father happened to be Orochimaru’s partner at work and that was the one blessing in Sasuke’s life. 

“You worry too mu-“ Shikamaru quickly interrupted him, his voice stern, “Don’t feed me that bull shit again, Sasuke, I have known you long enough to know the truth, I mean you could at least try to seem grateful…” Sasuke’s heart sank as he heard the pain in Shikamaru’s voice. Even though the bonehead was impractical and woke people from their sleep; he did seem to know Sasuke better than most. He was his neighbor and well the term noisy neighbor was invented for him. Sasuke slightly shook his head at his ongoing thoughts, letting a sigh escape his lips.

“ I’m starting college next week, I’ll be moving out in a few days…” Sasuke attempted to regain their balance of friendship. Sasuke could swear he heard Shikamaru smile as he let a small chuckle escape his lips. 

“ Well it looks like we both will be going to the same college then” Sasuke smiled, he knew it wasn’t a coincidence. Shikamaru always was trying to protect him from a danger that Shikamaru didn’t know the full extent of. 

“ Well if we are done with this love fest, then you will have to excuse me, I have sleep that needs tended to….” Sasuke mumbled as he heard Shikamaru laugh and hang up. Sasuke laid in his bed, falling into his favorite kind of sleep, one void of memories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto sat at his small circular wooden table as Tsunade focused on making that mornings breakfast. Naruto inhaled as the aroma filled the room. Naruto loved it when she would come to visit and made them breakfast. Naruto folded his hands behind his head as he leaned his chair against the wall.

He had been living with Iruka since he could remember. Unfortunately Iruka’s cooking lacked in the taste department. Naruto perked up when Tsunade turned around to place the filled plates on the table. She instantly glared at Naruto as she saw him reach for the plate. 

“Naruto, while Iruka’s at work I want you to finish packing your things.” Tsunade bartered with Naruto. She knew his one weak spot, food.

“Fine….” Naruto waved his hands franticly, “Can I have the food now?” Naruto seemed like a child as he pleaded for the food. Tsunade laughed lightly as she placed the plate into Naruto’s hands. She turned and grabbed her plate as she sat with him at the small table and began to enjoy the meal. 

“So do you know who I will rooming with oba~ chan?” Naruto questioned as he stuffed his face. Tsunade looked at him curiously. 

“It was in the letter you received in the mail, Naruto, did you even read it?” Tsunade questioned, annoyance in her voice. “Now why would I do that if YOU could just tell me?” Naruto smirked as Tsunade sighed at his laziness. 

“You know sometimes I worry about you….”Tsunade sighed. “I believe it was a boy named Shikamaru”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Orochimaru stood at Sasuke’s bed as he watched him sleep. Sasuke’s chest slowly rose and fell as he lay sleeping on his bed. Orochimaru leaned closer to him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he felt some presence upon him. Suddenly Orochimaru yanked him out of his bed by his arm and he began to drag him to the door. Orochimaru dug his nails into Sasuke’s skin causing Sasuke to slightly flinch.

“What the fuck did I tell you about locking that damn door? “ Orochimaru questioned the now struggling Sasuke. Before he gave Sasuke the chance to answer he hurled Sasuke’s head at the doorknob. Sasuke gasped as he hit the floor. Blood began to drip down his pale face. He grasped his pounding head as Orochimaru grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, pressing his forearm against Sasuke’s throat. Sasuke struggled for breath as he saw something in Orochimaru’s eyes that scared him. 

There was a glint of not just anger, but something Sasuke could not pinpoint due to his lack of oxygen. Sasuke clawed at his grip and desperately tried to escape Orochimaru’s hold. Orochimaru released Sasuke just as he was about to lose consciousness and threw him onto the bed. Sasuke’s head hit the wall. Causing the world to black out for a few seconds. Orochimaru approached Sasuke, but was halted by the sound of a knock at the door.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Shikamaru was sitting in his room when he heard a loud thud come through the thin walls of his apartment. Immediately Shikamaru stood and once again panic overwhelmed him. It was no secret to him the treatment Sasuke went through. He had tried to stop it once before only to be threatened. Still he did what he could for his estranged friend.  
He heard the thud repeatedly as he approached the door next to his apartment. He knocked on the door unsure what he was going to do if the door opened. The noises from the apartment silenced as he heard footsteps come closer to the door. The door slowly swung open.

Orochimaru towered over Shikamaru. Shikamaru took a deep breath as he put on a smile trying to seem oblivious to the scene he had come upon. “ Sorry to bother you, my dad called and asked me to come ask you to come into work early. He said you hadn’t answered your phone and there was some emergency at work….” Shikamaru lied through his teeth. 

Orochimaru cursed as he turned to grab his keys and jacket. Orochimaru appeared outside the apartment once again and passed Shikamaru as he walked to his car. Shikamaru sighed as he glanced out the large window of the apartment’s hallway. Once he saw Orochimaru pull out he turned to the task at hand. He walked over to the door hoping that Orochimaru had left it unlocked in his rush. Shikamaru turned the knob and to his surprise the door slowly opened. He looked around to see the small yet luscious apartment. He began to make his way to the curved wooden staircase that lead to Sasuke’s room. 

As he got closer he could hear whimpers coming from Sasuke’s room. As Shikamaru’s hand turned the knob he felt a slightly sticky substance on the knob. His stomach jumped as his fear raged. Shikamaru opened the door to see Sasuke lying on the bed, staring at him. Sasuke’s head had blood dripping all over. 

Shikamaru raced over to him. He reached out to check Sasuke’s wound. Sasuke flinched as Shikamaru’s finger grazed his forehead. He noticed the bruise on Sasuke’s neck as well. “Shit” Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he stood up to only be stooped by Sasuke’s shaking hand. Shikamaru met Sasuke’s stare. Sasuke’s eyes pleaded for Shikamaru to not leave him, not even for a second, not here. 

Shikamaru slowly sat down on the bed, “Sasuke, come on lets get you out of here, can you walk?” Shikamaru waited for an answer as Sasuke turned away in shame.

“Yeah…” Sasuke mumbled as he shakily stood on his feet. Shikamaru stood and let Sasuke lean on him as they walked out of his room and down the stairs, only to have Sasuke stop him in the kitchen. Shikamaru waited as Sasuke caught his breath.

"I'm okay," Sasuke whispered. Shikamaru nodded as he helped his friend out of the small apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gaara sat in his car as his siblings placed their bags in the trunk. Gaara fidgeted with his cell phone as he watched them pack the car. They had a long drive to their college so they were leaving a few days early. Gaara snickered as he heard his sister, “Gaara would you mind getting off your lazy ass?” 

Gaara snickered. Gaara glanced into the review mirror and glared at his sister who was glaring back. Gaara’s phone buzzed as he realized he had missed a phone call. “Again?” Gaara said as he smirked. 

“Gaara get your fucking ass out here, or we will be leaving your stuff.” Gaara sighed as he opened the car door. As much as he hated ignoring the call, he would be more annoyed if he were forced to listen to his bickering siblings. 

“ Temari how much shit are you bringing?” Gaara questioned as he looked in the back to see all her stuff. Temari laughed mockingly 

“Shut up, make up boy, like you should talk.” Gaara inhaled to control his temper. Normally anyone who would dare to mock him would be in the hospital by morning, but this was his sister. He forced a smile as he continued to help pack the car.

~  
Shikamaru sat on his bed watching the T.V in front of him, as Sasuke laid next to him passed out. When Shikamaru had brought him into his room, Sasuke had practically clasped onto his bed. The state of his friend worried him, however, he also knew that he couldn’t call the police. He had promised Sasuke that he wouldn’t. 

Sasuke began to shift besides Shikamaru. Shikamaru muted the T.V and turned towards his friend. Sasuke’s face was swelling, but the bleeding had stopped. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden light.

Sasuke slowly raised his shaking hand to his forehead as he sat up in the bed. He glanced at Shikamaru. “Thanks” Sasuke mumbled as he stood up. Shikamaru jumped up to stop him. 

“Where the hell do you think your going?” He demanded. 

Sasuke just glared at his friend, and continued to walk towards the door. Shikamaru swiftly grabbed Sasuke’s bruised wrist. His face full of determination, “Sasuke, you don’t have to go home, I mean you could stay here. Orochimaru won’t be home for a while….” Sasuke shook his head, “I appreciate your help but, no thanks…” Sasuke snickered. 

This caused Shikamaru’s anger to rise. “ Damn your fucking pride, Sasuke” Shikamaru’s voice was stern. Sasuke kept on walking. He didn’t stop or recognize his frustrated friend. His face kept the expressionless mask, unwilling to yield to his true feelings. 

Sasuke didn’t look back until he was inside of his apartment. Only then he allowed himself to stare at the wooden door separating them. It was true he was happy that he had a friend like Shikamaru, however, he couldn’t handle losing someone he cared for again. And the only way he knew to avoid that pain was to push them away, to push them all away. If that meant that he would always be haunted by his past, so be it.


End file.
